


stay another night

by maaii



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, AtLA, Badass Lin Beifong, F/F, Flashback, Kataang - Freeform, Korrasami - Freeform, Kyaxlin, LGBT, LGBTQ, Lesbian, Lin Beifong needs a hug, Linbeifong, MaKorra, Not Canon Compliant - The Legend of Korra, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Zutara, gaydarrrr, kya - Freeform, kyalin - Freeform, linkya, linxkya, thelegendofkorra, tlok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaii/pseuds/maaii
Summary: Lin is lonely, Kya is a lively, free spirit.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, kudos and comments validate me<3 ily all sm

Lin Beifong sighed in frustration as for the fifth time, She and Maia circled back around the perimiter of the police station.

"its fucking freezing out here. Are we done yet? The riots are dying down, and if anyone says a word, I'll make sure they know that Im a beifong.."Lin murmured

"your mother gave me strict instructions! we are not to leave, unless we get orders."

"Yeah, Lin has a point man! its freezing! And im cold, wet and hungry! we need coffee." A man from across the patrol yelled

Lin muttered something incoherent about insensitive hogs.

"Cheif in training beifong, we have someone inside whos here for you."

"Thank the damned spirits, put me out of my misery." She cried, throwing her hands in the air.

Without waiting for instructions, she stormed through the door, shooting a grin at maia and taio in the back. Finally, some action around here. Maybe it would be a petty criminal..a triad..maybe even a drug dealer!

She stepped into the door, another gaurd flanking her.

"Hello?"

In the cell that sat before her, is a caramel skinned, blue eyed, tall, Kya. She paced back and forth with her hands behind her back, (Lin assumed that they were handcuffed), and her hair was all over the place. Her loose dark brown cargo pants were somewhat tattered, and a pale cerulean tank top was wrinkled. 

"Goodmorning, Lin."

"Its nighttime."

Kya sighed. "Fine, good evening, Lin. If you could let me out of these handcuffs, I'll be on my merry way."

Lin rolled her eyes and shot a glace at the guard, trying to convey the message that she'd handle this on her own. He stepped out of the room with a bow.

"Kya, what the hell are you doing here! There are riots going on all around the city, my mother is swamped with work, and your father is out there, trying to keep the peace! I swear to the spirits, I know youre still on your spiritual finding yourself bullshit, but you cant just traipse around the city!"

Kya mumbled incoherently.

"what was that?"

She shrugged her shoulders and clarified her statement. "Your mother found me leading the protest. I dont really know what happened, i guess i got drunk, joined in, told a few people to burn the city, and now im here!" She flashed a smile. "So, Like i said, I'll be on my way if you can just get these handcuffs off of me!"

Lin pressed two fingers to her temples and closed her eyes.

"you..WHAT?"

Kya winced and pointed at her ears, "im-drunk..dont yell." she whispered.

Of course. of fucking course, Lin thought. Who else, other than Kya, would be leading a riot? Her stupid hippie shit would be the death of her.

"So uh..you gonna let me out of these?" Kya turned around meekly and pushed her hands through the bars.

Lin ran her tongue over sharp teeth. "Actually, I think I'll leave you here, the handcuffs are a look." She turned on her heel.

Shes about to leave when She heard a sharp cry from Kya.

"Lin, Please."

She sighed. On one hand, Kya could be a criminal. On the other hand, Katara would kill her if she left her daughter in here, cold, tired and drunk.  
So, she turned around, and unlocked the door.

She dangled the key in Kyas face, taunting her. "Youre coming home with me, and you are NOT to attend any other protests. Then, im sending you back to the island, when youre sober."

Kya smirked. "Yes, yes. Now cmon, get these bloody things off of me."

Lin simply contracted her wrist and hand in an opening motion, and the handcuffs melted to liquid on Kyas wrists. she shook off the silvery stuff. 

"You mean to tell me that the keys do nothing? Damn, i would have seduced the guard if i'd known it could be metalbent!"

Lin rolled her eyes so far back that Kya was tempted to ask what the back of her head looked like.

"Lets just go. I have my satomobile outside."

"fancy police car! I'm in." Kya shot her a grin, and followed suit to the car.

When she settled into the front seat, Lin looked over at her.

"sorry for being a biotch. Im just swamped with work, and my mom doesnt do her paperwork so I have to do it, and I really just want to go home, and sleep. Alone. In my bedroom. With..no one." She whispered the last few words.

"well, youre stuck with me! Dont worry, Im very interesting." Kya waggled her eyebrows.

"Sure."

The car started with a rumble, and rolled over bumpy pavement.

"What are the riots about?" Lin assumed the riots are full of petty theives and triads, But she wouldnt know.

"The injustice in our police system. The protest started as a memorial, a march, for young girls from poor communities who are abused. Then, it kinda turned into a protest for the entirety of the less wealthy communities in republic city."

huh. Kyas never been the type for worldly issues. "Kya, youre the avatars daughter, you live on air temple island, how are you part of the poor community?"

Kya sighed again. "Lin, the less wealthy communities are full of people like me. People who dont fit, people who search for purpose in life." Her frown turned to a smile. "Anyways, where do you live again? I feel like ive been there before..Did we like, hook up at somepoint or something?"

Lin wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "No, Kya. We didnt, Katara probably took you here to run errands." Kya groaned in her seat and writhed, clutching her stomach.

"what the flameo-"

"Lin, drunk-remember?" She flashed a weak smile and doubled over again.

Lin chose to speed up the pace of the car, and in response got a muffled creak from its wheels. "god..fucking spirits. Can you hold on for a few more minutes?" Kya groaned in response and held up a thumb. "im good." When the car finally decided to move, Lin sped far over the limit, because theres no way in hell that she was going to let Kya vomit in her car. Granted, the car was at least six years old, with rusted metal, but it was still hers.

She pulled up to a somewhat ratty building, with brownstone bricks and a glass door.

"ooo..bringing home a lady friend?" a man sporting tattered clothing and a cap grinned at Lin.

"Shut it, Sam."

She dashed up the stairs with Kya practically slung over her shoulders, and quickly locked and unlocked the door, slamming it behind her.

Kya stumbles over her feet and flops onto the couch.

"Nice place." She looked around.

Shes not wrong, it was a nice place, just full of pretentious bigots. Half of them hit on Lin by the hour, and the rest were either hermits, or annoying air acolytes.  
The locks on the door were practically padlocks, made of fine metal that only elite metalbenders would be able to move. White tanktops and black cargopants were strewn all over the floor, and Lin doesnt bother to pick them up.

"Im gonna start a shower for you, and I'll wash your clothes."

"Alrighty then, I'll be here, trying to hold in my guts."

Lin gagged dramatically. 

She rummaged around her bedroom for a bit, searching for clothes that have Kya-Esque. She didnt even know what Kya-Esque would be called. Young, outspoken waterbender hippie? Whatever.

She finally found an oversized band tee shirt, that reached almost to her knees, but will probably fall mid-thigh for Kya. The shirt read "The Oogies" In jagged letters.

She returned to the living room, and opened the door to her bathroom, where Kya stood, back bare, making incoherent gestures to her throat, which Lin assumed to be her bending the alchohol out of her system. She turned around.

Lin covered her eyes with two fingers.

"What? Its easier to get rid of the hangover like this. Im just bending vomit and tequila out of my throat, dont be a baby." She smirked. "Or, is it that im not wearing a shirt?" She creeped closer and poked Lin in the belly. "Cmon, we grew up together! We have the same stuff anyways."

Lin backed away and threw the clothes onto the floor. "Im just gonna..go. Have fun showering! Bye." She awkwardly tried to exit the room, but ended up tripping over the slick floors, and fell flat on her stomach. She rolled over to Kya peering over her, Hugging a shirt to her chest.

"Need a hand, Beifong?" She grinned and extended a stream of water from the sink.

"Is that water clean?" Lin raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

"Its fine!" Kya flicked her wrist and the water wrapped around Lins stomach and raised her up, dropping her lightly on her feet.

She closed her eyes again.

"Lin, I'm wearing a shirt, its fine."

Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at the floor.

"Do you want me to start the shower for you or-I guess youre a waterbender, youll figure it out, right?"

A smirk spread across Kyas face. "Actually, the control panel on this thing is wierd, can you help me?"

"I-I guess" Lin stammered. She met Kyas eyes tentatively and quickly slipped past her, turning on the shower.

'Cmon, get it together Lin!' She screamed in her head. She knew that Kyas just her friend. Her gorgeous, amazing, beautiful, gorgeous..hot, friend. She shouldnt be thinking about this, about her. Theyre just gal pals.

Yup, very, very platonic.

Out of her peripherals, she saw Kya drop the shirt and take a step towards her. She closed her eyes, ducked away, and gestured to the now running shower.

She allowed herself to peel her eyes open. Just one peek. Its not like shes some kind of peeping tom, theyre friends, and theyre both girls. It was fine.

Her eyes scanned down Kyas body, from her collarbones, to her perfectly toned abs. She had a tattoo, on her right rib, of a fan, with the word 'kyoshi' under it.

Lin reached out, but quickly dropped her hand.

"Sorry."

"its okay, you can touch." Kya whispered.

Lin didnt try again. Instead, she asked puzzledly "Why do you have a tattoo of kyoshi? I mean, your father is Avatar Aang, shouldnt you get a tattoo of him?"

Kya giggled. "First of all, Having a tattoo of my father on my ribs would be..wierd. And second of all, The kyoshi tattoo isnt just a cute symbol, it has meaning."

"Well, what does it mean?"

Kya sighed, "It means im gay, Lin. Kyoshi was an iconic woman-loving-women, and I, am a less iconic lesbian."

Lins eyes widened. "I'm gonna go..Let you shower. bye." She squeaked, slipping out of the door with a loud slam behind her.

She paced the living room quickly. 

Kya, The Kya that she knows, is a lesbian. It wasnt news to her, obviously. She'd been caught on numerous occasions, in cars, in the park, with women. But this was different, this was Kya, naked, in HER aparatment, in HER home, wearing HER clothes. It shouldnt be different. Lins was fine with it, obviously. She'd liked women before, And lesbians are..cool. yeah, cool.

Its fine. Shes fine.

Its not like she liked her or whatever.  
She slumped onto the couch, and Kya emerged from the steamy bathroom with dripping hair, and as Lin assumed, the oogies shirt reached just past her thighs.

Kya flopped down next to her and curled her legs in.

"that was quick."

"yeah, Im a waterbender."

Lin grunted in response and moved away from her, claiming the space on the end of the couch.

"what? are you still squeamish about me?" Lin blushed. "Cmon, I wasnt wearing a shirt because i was SHOWERING. I dont know about you, but showering with clothes on is pretty wierd."

Lin rolled her eyes.

"anyways, is this thing a futon?" She spread out across the couch, allowing her flowing hair to stream over the taut fabric.

"No, you can sleep in my bed though."

Kya snorts. "Lin Beifong, are you asking me to share a bed with you?" She poked Lin in the shoulder, and she responded by shoving her playfully.

"Not..share, per se. more like a sleepover?" She cringes.

"yeah yeah, whatever."

Lin stood promptly. "Im gonna go get...pillows."

She scampered away to the bedroom and sighs. 5 minutes. Just five minutes to herself, without Kya, and her incorrigible flirting, or gorgeous smile, or long, creamy legs. But there was something mesmerizing, about this. About Kya, and her stupid smile, and her stupid hair, and stupid hippie clothes and mottos. Its alluring.

She turned around, and Kyas leaning in the doorway, shaking her head.

"You really need to clean up here." She picked up a sweaty tank top and dropped it just as quickly. "I suppose we'll get to that later."

Lin gulped. Who is we?

She slid inbetween the covers of Lins bed, and patted the spot next to her. Lin sunk into the pillow and turned away from her, letting her face her back.

"night night Linny."

She smothered her face with a pillow.

\---------------

Lin woke to an empty bed and the pleasant smell of cedar and spices. She rolled over to check the time and found that the clock read "8:00", which is an oddly late time for her to wake up. In light of recent events, She'd been waking bright and early to train, do her mothers work, and visit Katara for healing.

She glimpsed around to room to find that her gross tanktops are all in a neat pile thats spilled over her woven hamper, and it smelled significantly better.

Did Katara come to visit or something?

Then she remembered the ache in her chest. Kya.

She mumbled something about insolent brats, and hauls herself out of bed. 

the smell of smoke got stronger as she approached the living room entrace, and she wondered if there was a fire going on. Maybe Kya burned something? She quickly burst into the room, ready to quell the fire, and was pleased to see that her kitchen wasnt ablaze. Instead, She saw Kya, sitting cross legged with her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful, with her hair in a mussed up ponytail, and the long shirt bunching at her hips. 

"what the flameo are you doing?"

"Oh! youre awake, goodmorning. If you really need to know, Im meditating. I try to do it frequently, keeps my aura fresh. Anyways, Its not the boring kind that Tenzin and Dad do, they just sit there in silence, I mull over my feelings. Plus, this stuff smells great!" She grinned and opened her eyes.

"So uh..whats that?" Lin pointed to the burning sticks in a blue-rimmed glass bottle. 

"Its incense, Lin. Helps me calm down." 

burning sticks, oh joy. 

"theres tea on the counter, by the way." Kya gestured vaguely in the direction of the pale wooden counter.

"what kind of tea?" Lin narrowed her eyes at the steaming pot.

"Jasmine, Its great uncle irohs blend."

Lin sighed in releif. Uncle Irohs tea was the best in all four nations. She poured herself a steaming cup, and took a painful swig.

"Care to join me?" She quirked an eyebrow at Kya, whos eyes were yet again closed.

"Spirits yeah!" She stood quickly and brought her smoking incense with her, which Lin eyed curiously.

Kya poured her own cup and took a sip, sighing contently. "This tea will never, and i mean NEVER, get old."

Lin giggled. "Yeah, remember the stories that Iroh use to tell us? About uncle zukos alter persona, 'Lee'."

Kya snorted and took another sip. "Remember the story about that girl, Jin? Aunt Mai was FUMING"

"Well, Izumi is named after a fountain, so it makes sense."

Kya rolled her eyes dramatically and smirked. "Ah, yes. The days of kissing girls in front of fountains were the golden days, for me, at least."

Lin felt her eyes narrow. "what do you mean?"

"Ive kissed plenty of girls infront of fountains, cars, in traffic, on top of buildings, you name it. In fact, I think one time your mom caught me skinny dipping in the river."

Lin decided to ignore that statement.

"anyways, Im going to drive you back to the pier later, you can take the ferry back to the island, right? or do you want Aang to pick you up on Appa? either work."

Kya shrugged. "Actually, do you mind if i stick around? I'm on thin ice with my mother, quite literally. And if my suspicions are correct, Toph probably snitched on me, so I'll have to explain what I was doing leading a riot, while drunk."

Lin groaned. "What does living with me have to do with your mother?"

"its easier to ask for forgiveness than for permission."

To that, Lin muttered 'yeah, sure.'

XXXX


	2. Chapter 2

One week down living with Kya, and Lin was tearing her hair out. Every five minutes, it was "LIN" this, and "BEIFONG!" that. Sometimes she was helpful, every now and then she'd make tea, or drop by the station to drop off sweets, or maybe even some coffee.

She slammed through the door, shouldering it with a loud bang.

Kya was sitting on the couch, as usual.

“What, no 'honey im home'?"

“Kya, Im exhausted, I really just want to sleep."

"then sit!" she patted the space next to her. Lin reluctantly sat down and curled in her legs.

"So, whats stressing you out?"

Lin was always suprised at Kyas acute senses. She always knew what was wrong, even when they were kids. When Lin got her scar, Kya was there to comfort her. When tenzin broke up with her after their 'relationship', she egged her on when she tore apart air temple island.

"Im swamped with work, I can barely breathe without a reporter in my face talking about my mother and my heritage, and better yet, my mom is breathing down my neck, and telling me that im getting 'pudgy', as if I dont see myself in the mirror every day!"

She exhaled loudly and scooted closer to Kya.

"Im just so tired."

"i feel you. maybe you should try therapy, or meditation." Kya poked her playfully, "aye! come on, that was a shameless self plug. Anyways, stress is a big part of life! I could maybe help you, sometime."

Lin rolled her eyes. she didnt think that "therapy" was going to be a big help, considering that most of her issues centered around physical beings. a better idea would be to just murder everyone who bothers her, and take extra training shifts.

But out of respect for Kyas practices, she asked "What kind of therapy."

"Alright then, what first? would you prefer to chat and drink tea, or mediation?"

"Spirits yes, i need tea. Also, your meditating shit sounds like bogus."

"Perfect. I'll get some tea, and we can just..talk."

Lin felt a pleasant warmth run through her body as Kya stood and began brewing tea, but was still unable to shake off the unsettling feeling. It wasnt like they were FRIENDS..or whatever. Kya was simpy a roomate who sometimes made her feel all warm and happy and bubbly in her stomach.

"Im baa-ckk" Kya sang, handing her a chipped mug. "Okay, shoot. Tell me everything thats bothering you-in detail" she added

Lin sighed. 

"I just-Theres alot of stuff going on, and with Su gone, my moms working double time, and shes BLIND, you know? Its not easy for me to compensate for her all of her fucking mistakes, and maia isnt going easy on me in training either. And Tenzin is still a wimp, even after its been FIVE SPIRITDAMN YEARS since we dated, and yeah, yeah, whatever maybe i attemped to tear apart his home, but who gives a shit?"

"Ok" Kya grinned, having found herself oddly hypnotized by Lins rambling. "sounds to me like youre stressed, and you feel..drowned?"

Lin rolled her eyes. "Sure, 'drowned', but I really dont need therapy. Why dont you tell me about yourself." She tried (sucessfully) to change the subject. "Werent you traveling for a while?"

A sly smile spread across Kyas face. "Yes, actually. whatever my mom told you, it wasnt because I hate the city, or because i felt overwhelmed by life. I just wanted to find purpose, to find my twin flame."

Lin snorted. "Really? so, all this time, youve been 'finding yourself'"

Kya sighed again. "Yeah, actually. I found myself in the first year or two, There was this woman, Dai. She wasnt the one, and thats okay, yknow? anyways, The rest was just for funsies" she jabbed Lin in the arm with her elbow, "to get away from Tenzin, specifically."

"Oh spirits" Lin said with a huff, "He has to be on lilyweed, or something. The man cant even keep his head on, especially with his new 'little bundle of joy'" She mocked, widening her eyes in the way Tenzin did.

"Noted..Lets uh, maybe chat over some dinner. Im hungry, and we've got turtle duck!" 

Lin wrinkled her nose. Water tribe cuisine was never her favorite.

Kya moved swiftly to the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge before she found small cutlets of turtle duck. Lin found herself entranced, by her fluid and smooth movements. she looked like a wave, simply going wherever she could/

"Lets put on some music, shall we?" Kya raised her brows coyly. "now..what have we got. which do you prefer, The oogies or The jasmine nomads? personally, I prefer The oogies, but whatever works for you!"

"uh..The oogies, i guess."she shrugged

"Perfect." Kya said, setting the record into place and pressing play. "I love your kitchen, its so...passionate." Kya observed. Lin didnt see anything passionate about her kitchen, she rarely ever used it, unless she was making tea. 

But still, she felt her cheeks get hot and she flushed red. "So..how exactly do you cook turtle duck? Su tried a few times, and it didnt work out well. And..the way Katara makes it is kinda..soggy?"

Kya giggled. "I usually marinate it in spices and pan sear it. My mom isnt the best at revamping traditions, and dad is always out and about with Tenzin. I had to learn how to cook when I was eight."

Lin grunted in response. "Sounds to me like youre more of Bumis older sister than he is your older brother."

"You could say that. I like to think that I learn as much from him, as he does from me." She hummed. "Cmon, get over here! I wanna teach you how to do this, maybe one day I wont have to cook dinner for you." She teased

Lin crossed over to the kitchen, and stood stiffly beside Kya, silently observing.

Kya tossed a cutlet into a bowl of spices and mixed it around, completely coating it. "You try."

Lin tentatively reached for a slightly smaller peice, and threw it in the bowl. It felt..slimy. "cmon, dont be a lilyliver, just marinate it! I'll help you." Kya put her hands over Lins and slowly flipped the cutlet over, making sure it was thoroughly covered before putting it in a pan.

"okay." Lins cheeks were still warm, and the heat of Kyas hands on hers wasnt helping.

"Kay, now just turn the heat on, and let it sizzle."

Lin reached for the knob on the stove, letting the fire slowly heat the pan.

A loud searing sound came from the pan, and she jumped away, wincing. Kya practically doubled over in laughter. "It didnt even burn you!"

"it couldve.." Lin mumbled.

"what was that?" Kya said over her shoulder. 

Lin cleared her throat. "Nothing." then she scampered over and stood beside Kya once again.

"Okay, now just flip it over with the spatula." She handed a long, slightly singed spatula to Lin, who now stood infront of the stove.

'Breathe, just breathe, it wont burn you. Just..flip it over.' She thought.

It wasnt easy to think either, with Kya creeping around behind her and snaking her arms over her shoulders, holding her own hands steady as she tried to flip the duck.

She felt heat rise into her face again. This time, she felt a knot in her stomach.

"okay..now just FLIP" Kyas voice rose into a squeak as she flicked Lins wrist and the peice of duck landed with a sizzle on the pan.

Lin let out a breath. The churning in her stomach didnt subside as Kya rested her chin on her shoulder, breath hot on her neck.

"what..you like cooking with me?" she crooned, drawing out a huffed breath from Lin.

"Yeah..just stop distracting me!"

"Why of course, I'll let you learn to cook on your own..just..observing." She moved her arms from their position holding the spatula over Lins hands, and wrapped them around her abdomen.

That didnt help Lin either. between Kyas warm face on her shoulder, and her hands resting over her stomach, thumbs coiling over the curve of her hips, she could barely breathe.

Lucky for her, and unlucky for Kya, the food was done. Kya pulled away from her, and pulled out two plates, before flipping the duck onto them and settling at the counter. 

"Looks good. now, lets eat some of this delicious food before it gets cold." Kya grinned

"yeah." Lin grunted, sitting across from her. She put almost three feet between them, that would surely mean that she wouldnt get as nervous.

Kya beamed contently at her as she took a bite of their odd combination of spices and meat. It was good, sure, but Lin couldnt get over what had happened. Why did Kya make her so nervous? Why should she care, and why was Kya doing this. Was she TRYING to do this to Lin?

"We need to talk. About..This" Lin gestured to the two of them.

"What about 'This"," This, with a capital T. Us, capital U. 

Kya bit her lip, and not for the first time, Lin though about kissing it.

So, she did.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Kyas. Before she knew it, Kya was kissing back, her tongue pressing through her teeth. She tasted like cherries and spice blend.

Lin realised what she was doing and pulled back.

"woah."

"Yeah, woah."

"what the flameo just happened?"

"Nothing, if you dont want it to happen. I'll simply erase it from my mind." Kya grinned.

"Yeah..yeah, you should do that. you should just..erase it."

Kya looked at her puzzledly. "What? Why? Why would I erase it? That was a good kiss!"

Lin couldnt beleive her eyes..or ears. Kya, this..insane, crazy, roomate, KYA, liked her kiss. No. No. No, NO.

"That..we cant do..this, us. I-You, me-We cant."

"But why not?" Kya furrowed her brows.

"I mean-We, we're..yknow, US. you and me are...different. And..our families wouldnt be able to handle another mess between two of us being together, and obviously they wouldnt really need to know..but Su is gone, and Tenzin would be so uncomfortable, and I just-" Kya cut her off by cupping her cheeks with her hands.

"Can I kiss you?" she whispered.

"yes.." Lin murmured.

Then Kyas lips were on hers again, slowly probing her mouth with her tongue. She bit her lip slowly, drawing out a soft whimper. She moved to kiss Lins jawline and neck, pulling soft moans from her throat. "Kya-ah" She sighed

"Is that good enough for you?" She whispered

"Kya, its just-we cant be..this" Lin put a hand over the marks on her neck.

"Okay. I-I get it. I'll go."

She stood quickly and speed-walked to Lins room, leaving Lin sitting alone at the counter.

She broke her. She broke happy, carefree, loving, hippie, Kya. How, she had no idea. 

She couldnt lose her, not again. two years ago, she left to travel the world and meet new people. If Kya left again she wouldnt know what to do. Sure, shes annoying..and cute, and made her blush and get nervous and tear her hair out-but..shes Kya.

"Kya wait." She called out, running after her.

She opened the door to see Kya, throwing clothes into a duffel bag.

"What."

"Stay."

She pressed another kiss to Kyas lips, who smiled against hers. she walked backwards to sit on the bed, and allowed Lin to straddle her lap.

"Lin-"

"Kya, I'm telling you right now, to stay. stay with me, just one more night. please." she whispered, slowly sliding her hands under Kyas shirt and pressing her nails into the taut skin of her back.

"alright."


	3. Chapter 3

Lin woke with a start to the smell of smoke and spices. She rolled over in bed, realising Kya had already risen, and was probably the cause of the smoky smell.

She rose from the bed, quickly realising that she donned no clothing. What the hell had happened..?

She grumbled to herself as she staggered to the bathroom, realising again, that the smell got stronger. She quickly flipped on the shower, sighing in releif when the warm water rushed over her body. This time she found that no tense muscles were loosened. No knots in her back were eased by the hot spray, she felt numb.

She touched her fingers to the now purple marks on her neck and thighs. Huh. Maybe she'd pushed herself a bit too hard at training again.

She allowed the water to engulf her for a few more minutes waiting in anticipation for the moment that maybe, just maybe, she would get some kind of shock. something to ease her.

"Lin? I have to shower, are you done yet?" She heard a voice through the closed door.

"No, Kya, Im not done yet! just wait! arent you a water bender? make your own spiritdamn shower." She heard her own voice, hoarse and cracked.

She continued basking the warm bliss of the water, until she heard the lock click, and light spilled into the room. She turned to face the wall. Kya probably just needed a hairbrush, or a toothbrush..or something. She was suprised to find that instead of grabbing whatever necessary item, Kya closed the door behind her, pulled out her ponytail, and lifted her shirt over her head. Lin felt herself flush red, And she closed her eyes out of respect. She was even MORE suprised, to find that Kya pushed open the frosty shower pane, and stepped in.

"Morning Linny." She grinned. She cracked her eyes open and gawked at Kya. Her own bruise littered body reflected Kyas. She yet again, felt herself blush, and turned around.

"whats wrong? its nothing you havent seen before." She felt two arms around her waist, and a kiss planted on her shoulder.

Holy shit.

Holy..mother flameo shit.

"Wait-are we? did..did we like..do-that?" She gulped.

She felt hot breath on the back of her neck. "oh my SPIRITS were you drunk or something?"

It all came rushing back. Kyas arms on her abdomen while they cooked, the incorrigible flirting, then the insatiable hunger for Kya that had taken over all of her senses. Crawling into her lap and pressing long kisses to her lips, tangling their legs in knots.

Now she knew the cause of the marks on her neck, atleast.

"No-Uh. Goodmorning." She closed her eyes and pictured Kyas blunt nails raking her back, the marks she'd made by digging into her skin. She felt Kya snake her hands down her body, and she quickly turned around to press a kiss to her lips. The sigh that slipped from Kyas mouth was like music to her ears.

"Goodmorning to you too.." She pulled away to cup Lins face in her hands. "Now, youre a great person and very, very hot, but i really need you to move over, because im freezing."

Lin stepped a bit to the right, And Kya immediatly hogged the hot water. She groaned. "spirits, thats good. I love it here. Can i live here? in the shower, I mean." Lin laughed. "If you clean it, sure."

“Let me wash your hair.." Kya murmured, turning Lin around so she could work sweet-scented soap into her dark tresses. Water clung to the small of her back, bubbles pooling in the bottom of the shower. "Your hair is seriously amazing. Like, insanely gorgeous." 

Lin smiled to herself as Kya rinsed out her hair. It wasnt long like Kyas, it fell a bit past her shoulders, and poofed up to frame her face normally, unless she tied it back into its usual bun while she trained.

She trailed her hands down to cup Lins breasts as she arched into her palms, slowly pressing her smooth nails on her skin. “Now..let me love you.” Kya whispered into the skin of her neck, flipping her around to press her against the shower wall by her aching wrists.

"is this good?" She purred, pressing soft kisses to Lins neck while she writhed beneath her.

"yes." She panted, lifting her head to allow Kya more acess to her neck.

"Perfect.." She whispered.

Kya drove her knee between Lins thighs, pulling a low groan from her throat. "is this good?" she pulled away to look Lin in the eye. "yes-just-please..aH" Her voice rose into a whine when Kya began moving under her, prodding a finger into her entrance, her thumb rubbing slow circles on her most sensitive spot.

"shit..Kya I-", She silenced her with a kiss, drawing another moan from her lips.

"wow-" Kya breathed, "youre so fucking hot."

Lin felt heat rush to her cheeks..and..other places.

She scratched her nails into Kyas back, trying to get a grip on the slippery bronzed skin as Kya tightened her grip on her wrist. “say my name Lin..” she whispered to the hollow of her neck, her movements slowing dramatically “please..Kya please, Please let me-“ She unfurled with a cry of Kyas name while profanties slipped from her lips.

"Kya-spirits, I-wow" she breathed, letting her head lull back. Kya pressed a hot kiss to her lips and opened the door, letting steam spill from the shower. "I'll be in the kitchen, take your time.", and with that final statement, she slipped out the door.

Dressing as slowly as possible, and trying to collect herself, she allowed herself to drown in her thoughts. Kya..had just kissed her, and she was her..girlfriend?

Sounded about right.

She made her way to the kitchen, where Kya lay on the couch in a thigh length tee-shirt, and a steaming cup of tea. her "incense", or whatever, was burning on the kitchen table, and a chart lay next to it. Lin scoffed when she saw the writing on it. it read "astrology signs, and compatibility."

"what, are you trying to figure out if our auras match, or something?"

She tried to keep from rolling her eyes as Kyas own blue eyes narrowed at her. "actually, yes. Mine is magenta, yours is tan. I'm trying to get you to a maybe..indigo-ish shade. It would be ideal, and complimentary." She said, matter-of-factly.

"Sure. So, we need to talk." She sat on the couch, allowing Kya to scoot closer and drape her legs over her lap.

"Youre right. Theres alot we need to cover, so lets start with the obvious one.", Except, Lin didnt know what the "obvious one" WAS, so she was left at a loss for words. "what we are, and what we want to be, duh." Kya said, as if it was the easiest thing ever,

"Well, then, what are we?"Lin inquired.

"Good question." Kya grinned, making an odd gesture with a wave of her hand. "I'd like to say that we have some kind of soul connection. I know you dont beleive in my 'hippie shit', but its actually real!"

'soul connection' Oh joy.

"To put it simply, why dont we leave it as girlfriends, for now." Kya simplified, rolling her eyes at Lins perplexed expression.

"Second matter, I want to..Kya-ify this place, if you'll let me."

Lin gulped. Kya-ify probably meant colors and a shit ton of plants.

"what exactly do you mean by Kya-ify" Lin raised an eyebrow. "Because i absolutely refuse to paint my walls pink, or magenta, or indigo, or whatever colors you were talking about."

"Not a problem darling. I just want to get some tapestries, maybe some plants, crystals, that kind of stuff. My dad can help with that. Third, We have a dinner to go to. Mom, Dad, Tenzin and Pema want to have a little get together to celebrate their new baby, and they invited me. I want to make Tenzins skin crawl when I bring you with me."

Lin scoffed, yet again. "what kind of dinner?"

Kya dismissed her suspicions with a wave of her hand. "just a little get together, mom will probably make some dumplings or something and we'll all swoon over how cute baby jinora is."

"sounds riveting." "exactly."

"And fourth, I want to bake cookies for them."

Lin choked. "Cookies? why would you ask me about cookies? youre the one who knows how to cook, not me."

"Uhm..i can COOK, not bake. and plus, remember those jasmine tea cookies you made when Tenzin broke your heart?" Kya winced at her choice of words. "Erm-when he broke up with you, those were great, and I have no idea how to bake, so youre gonna help me!"

Lin raised her brows. "Am I, now?"

"Yeah."

"And why, would I do that?" 

Kya moved her legs to wrap them arounds Lins waist. "because.." she purred, tracing her index finger over the soft skin of Lins thighs. "If you do..you might get a prize."

That was surely enough for Lin to do whatever she said, even if it meant going to the moon and back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzins a nerd, Lins just quietly panicking in lesbian (as always) and Kyas being a little shit. LIN GETS TO YELL AT PEOPLE YAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long overdue, but I've had some prompts that I've been working on, but I wanted to get this out by the end of kyalin week, so have at it kiddos.

Lin found herself in front of a mirror, staring at her somewhat distorted self. How did she get here? Kya. She'd forced her into a dark green turtleneck tucked loosely into flowing black pants, with her usually tightly knotted hair hanging loosely. She didnt feel like herself, And the face that stared back at her certainly couldnt be hers.

Kya snuck behind her and wrapped two arms around her, long fingers resting on her abdomen. "you look so hot. God Tenzins gonna be SO jealous."

"Maybe we should hold off on making him 'jealous', i mean its his first child for spirits sake." she mumbled.

"Please, She probably wont even be an airbender! Besides, I'd love to get some payback. last week, he kept talking about how Bumi and I need to get a move on with finding a partner, im gonna show his stupid, pretentious, daddys boy, annoying ass some real pain." 

Lin sighed, and despite her annoyed notions she couldnt help but eye Kya curiously in the mirror, because goddamn she looked so good in her crisp, creamy white button up and loose dark blue pants.

"Fine. But I swear, if my mother gets involved im leaving."

Kya grinned into her shoulder. "good girl. thank you Linny."

Lin rolled her eyes to cover the blush that she felt creeping into her face. "yeah, yeah, whatever."

"mhm." Kya pressed a kiss to the soft fabric on her neck and peeled herself away. "the sentiment is great and all, but we gotta get going."

"yeah, yeah..alright." She straightened the neck of her top and took a deep breath. "I can do this."

Kya grinned. "Damn right you can. Now, lets go, go, go!"

An hour later, they stood infront of the temple, holding hands while Lin silently cursed herself out.

"Kya, maybe we should just hold the whole gal pal thing up for a little bit longer, I mean-"

Kya stared into her eyes with those goddamn sapphire blue pearls and she couldnt help but sigh. "Alright, Alright, I know I'm overthinking it."

"Yes, Yes you are. It'll be fine, and if anything truly drastic happens, I'll pull the good old 'roomates' card."

"okay but-" She was silenced by a hot kiss pressed to her lips, and two hands gliding up her back, eliciting a shiver down her spine.

She pulled away, and felt heat rushing to her cheeks, turning her skin a dark blush red. "KYA! not right now, we're right outside your parents house."

Kya chuckled, "Hah, I made a Beifong blush! Thats Kya 1, Lin 0."

Lin scowled, rolling her eyes. "Well, you dont blush, and I do! how the hell am I supposed to get points if you dont blush?" She huffed, The system was unfair.

"I do..other things."

She gulped. Kya may have been an annoying little shit who never stopped talking, and did stupid spirit shit, but every single move she made was so, so seductive, like she was always doing a subconcious slow dance.

She adjusted her posture and pulled away from Kya when she saw two figures walking across the courtyard, and Kya leaned down to whisper in her ear "You'll find out what those other things are later..now..lets have dinner.", her breath was hot on her covered neck, sending chills down her back, and heat to her cheeks.

She cleared her throat as Katara and Aang neared, setting her jaw.

"Kya, Lin, how nice of you to make it!" Katara grinned, her arm hooked through her husbands.

"HEY SWEETIE!" He yelled across the tiles, making Katara slap his arm and glare at him before he smiled sheepishly and rubbed his bald head.

Kya smiled, but Lin could see that she was just barely baring her teeth, and her body went stiff. "Hi, dad, mom."

"come over here!" Katara called, waving them over.

Kya raised her brows at Lin and whispered "on we go.", starting toward the entrance.

The minute they stepped in, Lin felt herself wrapped back into the tight blanket that made up Kyas family. Dating Tenzin (openly, at that.) was..a huge hole in her life. It was like the second she stepped foot into this family, (for real, not just being Tophs daughter), every single thing was so..warm. Like a constant burning flame, sugar being poured over everything.

She hated it. Not Katara and Aang, but the way everything was perceived in this family. Like everything was automatically forgiven. 

They stepped into the dining hall, and her eyes (along with Kyas) immediately zeroed in on the baby in Pema's arms, swaddled in a white and orange blanket.

Next to Pema, was none other than Toph Beifong, Her mother in all her glory. And not suprisingly, Sokka.

"LIN! KYA!" he grinned. next to him, Toph called "Good evening Lin, And uh..sugarqueen two."

Katara glared at her, but she sat back unbothered. 

"Evening, Cheif." Lin said grimly, bringing two fingers to her forehead and saluting. Katara slapped her hand. "none of that!"

Sokka gave Kya and Lin a smile and mouthed an apology on Tophs behalf, though it truly wasnt necessary, since Toph was..you know, blind.

Toph stared straight ahead. "You know I can feel your vibrations, I can see every spiritdamn youre doing!"

Katara shot her another glare, looking murderous. "Toph, I would appreciate if you could refrain from being so vulgar, when we have our daughters, son, sons wife, AND a BABY present."

Toph threw her hands up in defeat, and raised her feet from the floor, to rest them on the table where she sat.

Lin and Kya finally set their eyes on Tenzin, who was staring at the show infront of him. "L-Lin? What are you doing here?"

She saw Pema slide a hand onto his arm and squeeze. She really was perfect for him. "I'm here because my annoying roomate wants me to see your baby."

She could almost feel the glare the bored into the back of her head from Katara. She wasnt gonna sugarcoat it, it was the truth.

"Your..roomate?"

Kya wrinkled her nose at him and smiled. "Its me, I'm the roomate." Lin dropped her hand.

"You...live with Lin?"

Kya hooked her arm through Lins and grinned widely. "Yep, two gal pals living together." She winked, and Lin rolled her eyes.

Okay. It was fine, they would just eat dinner, talk about how cute Jinora was, and leave.

Pema stood and walked over to hug them both, and Lin stood stiffly as she was enveloped in orange fabric. "Well, I for one, am glad to see two of my favorite gal pals." And she too, shot Lin a wink.

"I think she knows.." She murmured in Kyas ear, blushing furiously. Kya smirked. "Lin, are you okay? You seem kind of nervous. is it hot in here? your face is red!" She said, not cracking even once.

Lin glared at her. "I'm fine, Kya."

"You know, it actually is kinda hot in here. Its cooler over by the table though," Katara smiled, steering them over to the table, and practically forcing them into soft cushions on the floor.

They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, And Lin felt her face flushing further red every minute that passed.

Kya finally broke the silence. "So, lets see that new little offspring of yours!" She grinned, elbowing Lin in the stomach, who sat straighter, more attent.

Pema smiled warmly. "Of course. Her names Jinora,"

"And shes an airbender!" Aang practically squealed, getting a slap on the hand from his wife. "We dont know if she's an airbender YET, I just had a hunch during the pregnancy." Katara added.

"Yes, we THINK she'll be an airbender." Pema smiled. Lin could tell from the look on her face that she was over the whole airbender thing. 

"Can I hold her?" 

"Sure." She handed Kya the baby over the table, while Katara winced as she was passed over hot food. "Be careful!"

Pema smiled even wider. "I AM being careful."

Meanwhile, Kya brought Jinoras face close to hers. "Shes so..squishy. She looks like a little dumpling!"

Lin jabbed her in the stomach, whispering "KYA! why cant you just use normal compliments?"

"Thats what I said!" Sokka high fived her from across the table, "I told you she looks squishy!" He grinned, earning a death glare from Katara, and a facepalm from Tenzin.

"Anyways, what do you think Lin?" Pema asked eagerly.

She swallowed thickly. What did she think? She thought this was stupid. She thought she wanted to go home. She though that maybe, just maybe, She wasnt really ever good enough for Tenzin. She couldnt have children, after all. Was that why he chose Pema?

"Shes cute. And uh-she looks strong." She grunted. Kya poked her in the belly, givng her an indignant smile. "Lin..tell us more, enlighten us!" she murmured.

"Oh, and uh-Yeah, she seems like she'll be a strong bender. Not that it really matters, but I can train her anytime you want. Not in airbending, obviously but..uh, in basic skills, you know?" She felt heat rising into her face, and her voice became more of a squeak with every word.

Thank god for Suki.

She strolled in the room, with a plate of sweets in hand, and sat across from Kya and Lin, smiling warmly. "My two favorite ladies, how are you?"

Lin sighed with releif. Leave it to Suki to sense an awkward situation from a mile away.

"We're good! I've been redoing Lins apartment" (She rolled her eyes) "Against my will-" She added.

"Yes, against HER will. And we've just been..chilling." Kya grinned convincingly.

"That sounds amazing! Sokkas been doing council stuff so I'm bored and alone, and bookclubs suck."

Laughter coursed through the table at a painstakingly slow pace, followed by Sokka jutting out his bottom lip and giving her puppy dog eyes, while she pushing his face away with a hand to his forehead.

Lin sat still, her deadpan expression not budging. "just smile and nod.." Kya murmured.

"So, anyone -not you, Tenzin- been on any..hmm, i dont know, DATES lately?" Sokka waggled his eyebrows, causing Lin to almost spit her soup out.

"SOKKA!" Katara raised her arm, splashing water onto his shirt, and he yelped, screaming "get it off, get it off!"

Aang bent the water off of the fabric, his face turning increasingly red as his lips spread into a smile.

"yeah, who are you two seeing?" Pema too, grinned and tilted her head, gaze boring in Lins eyes.

Kya grimaced, and Lin kept her face as neutral as possible, despite the heat behind her eyes, and the burning sensation on her thigh, where Kyas hand rubbed slow circles to calm her.

"Yeah LIN who are you dating?"

And suddenly the world collapsed around her. She felt like she couldnt breathe-why was everyone so concerned about who she was dating? did they know it was kya?-so, she didnt engage. She just stood, and walked off, Kya trailing behind her.

"whats her problem?" Sokka asked.

Katara glared at him. "I think you guys owe KYA and LIN an apology."

Tenzin gulped.

Meanwhile, Lin stood on the west wing balcony, staring into the water.

She soon felt an arm wrap around her waist, and one of her hands being lifted, lips pressed against it.

"Are you okay?" Kya murmured

"Im fine."

She wasnt fine. She never would be fine, not knowing that she was never enough for Tenzin, That she carried a burden, that she was discarded, left with no one, all because he wanted some stupid children.

"I know you arent. I can tell when you feel bad."

She scoffed. Of course Kya and her stupid intuition would know. "Kya, I..I cant have kids. And I just-What if thats why Tenzin chose her over me? Because I couldnt bear his stupid airbender babies?"

She expected worse. Much, Much worse. Every person who she'd told had either hugged her so hard she couldnt breathe, or burst into tears on her behalf.

Instead, Kya sighed. "I suspected that. And, I'm not gonna make a big deal out of it, unless you want me to. Just know that..Tenzins an asshole if he thinks you're anything less for not being able to have kids! its disgusting, truly, that he'd ever think that. Tenzin left because he found someone else, that doesn't justify it, but if he'd never done it, we wouldn't be together, huh?"

She turned Lin around to face her, and held her chin in her hands. Lin rolled her head back, looking everywhere but Kya's eyes.

"Lin, you are one of the most amazing people I've ever met, And you dont need the validation of my stupid brother."

She tipped up her face, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

Lin closed her eyes, and felt tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you." she whispered against Kyas lips.

Kya pulled away from her, wiping the tears that streaked her cheeks. "Now, shall we go back? I'm sure they think we're doing some dirty stuff, I have quite a history of leaving during dinners."

Lin chuckled, and managed to croak "okay."

When they returned to the table, hand in hand, only Tenzin and Pema remained sitting on their coushions.

"Where'd everyone go?" Kya asked, raising her brows.

"We wanted to talk to you, alone." Tenzin said, waving them over.

They sat on their orange pillows, and Lin begrudgingly made eye contact with him.

"What do you want?"

"Listen, I know youre probably still angry, but dating my sister to get back at me isnt the right thing to do, and I'm sorry if I-"

Lin cut him off. "I'm sorry, what? I'm not dating Kya to get back at you, Tenzin. The whole world doesn't revolve around you, But I guess you wouldnt know that, since youre the almighty Tenzin, Son of avatar Aang, the only heir who can bear airbender children! And I know that I'm not enough, and I'll never be enough, to carry your stupid fucking airbending kids, but I really couldnt give two shits. You wanna hear it? I'M INFERTILE! You heard it world, the only SANE Beifong daughter, cant even have kids! Well guess what, I dont want to carry your kids, and I never did."

She stood abruptly, pulling Kya up along with her.

"I hope all of your kids are non-benders, and I hope the airbender legacy dies with you, and your family. I'll be here, with my lovely girlfriend, while you cry over weak ass kids who cant even make a fucking gust of wind. FUCK OFF, TENZIN!" She yelled. Her lines could have been alot better, and honestly, yeah, maybe her voice was cracking.

She turned on her heel, and Kya followed her, throwing a middle finger at Tenzin.

And she hoped he was hurting. She hoped he was hurting with all of her heart, hoped that her words peirced him, in the way that his words "We're over" peirced her.

She hoped she left two giant scars right across his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> WHJGFWGBF THAT WAS SUCH A LONG CHAPTER AND IT TOOK ME SO GODDAMN LONG!
> 
> next chapt of slipping sanity coming soon <3


End file.
